<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laid Bare by thepizzasitter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691400">Laid Bare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter'>thepizzasitter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, and that so long as it's piers then he's up for pretty much anything, basically this is a naked challenge fic that ran away from me, bottom raihan, but they use their colours properly, in which raihan continues to discover that he can trust piers, naked challenge, only a little though because they don't talk about it beforehand, top Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What brought this on?” The dragon trainer asked when they broke apart for air. “Not that I’m complaining at all, just didn’t know you paid attention to the hashtag trends.”</p><p>Piers hummed in agreement, fingers playing with the zipper of the other’s hoodie before dragging it down and pushing it off his broad shoulders. “Guess I liked this one. Thought you’d enjoy it, too."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laid Bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be posting some more small fics as I write out the Age of Sail/Pirates one I'm working on for these two. Here's one I wrote because I love how cute the Naked Challenge has been. People finding their partners wildly attractive and irresistible makes me so happy, especially when it's accompanied by delighted laughter and playfulness.</p><p>Please note that this fic goes a tiny bit harder than my others for this pairing so far. I'm slowly easing into writing more kink and scene for them, so if that's something y'all want more of, let me know.</p><p>The music I listened to while writing was "Fever" by Adam Lambert and "Flesh" by Simon Curtis because I haven't used them in ages. As always, if you want to come scream with me on Twitter, my main is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers   Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god…”</p><p>Piers couldn’t help but preen a little at the awe in his lover’s voice, the way those pretty eyes took their time taking every piece of him in, trailing up and down as a heady blush started to spread across his face.</p><p>“Mates, I have to go,” he said into the headset, and the singer could just barely make out the sound of his teammates’ groans and protests. “I gotta go eat my breakfast.”</p><p>Piers let out a delighted laugh at that, waiting patiently as Raihan slowly put away his controller and headphones, eyes never leaving him. They called it the naked challenge, but Raihan hadn’t realized it would have him feeling like he was the one laid bare.</p><p>Raihan approached in a daze, hands reaching for Piers as soon as he got close enough and pushing him back against the wall, leaning down to kiss him and trace reverent touches up and down his body. He’d been half hard since he’d started taking off his clothes, and feeling Raihan’s tongue slip into his mouth for something deeper left him fully aroused, cock heavy between his legs with how it brushed up against the soft fabric of Raihan’s joggers.</p><p>“What brought this on?” The dragon trainer asked when they broke apart for air. “Not that I’m complaining <em>at all</em>, just didn’t know you paid attention to the hashtag trends.”</p><p>Piers hummed in agreement, fingers playing with the zipper of the other’s hoodie before dragging it down and pushing it off his broad shoulders. “Guess I liked this one. Thought you’d enjoy it, too.”</p><p>“Oh, I do,” Raihan purred, sliding down to kneel front of him and taking his cock in his hand, stroking slowly from base to tip. “But you know you’re supposed to film the reaction, right?”</p><p>He licked at the head, making Piers bite his lip against the onslaught of pleasure. “Didn’t want anyone else to see. They get enough of you as it is,” he said with a smirk, head thumping back against the wall when Raihan started to take him down his throat, fingers pressing back to his sack. He threw a leg over the other’s shoulder and tugged him closer.</p><p>Luxuriating in the wet heat of the other’s mouth, he slid the headband off to let Raihan’s locs free. He cupped the back of the taller man’s head, whispering praise to him at how good he was, taking him deep like that.</p><p>It would have been all too easy to just keep going and finish as they were, and for a moment he contemplated doing that before leaving Raihan to his game. He could lay on the bed while he watched the other writhe and squirm in his chair, trying to focus on the screen but unable to resist looking back towards him, begging for the release he was denied. He could even set a number of wins for the other to reach before he was allowed to come claim his prize, knowing his lover would be riled up from the competitive aspect of the task.</p><p>Definitely a thought to try out another day.</p><p>“Don’t make me come,” he said around a moan. “I have other plans.”</p><p>Raihan pulled off after a moment, a wide grin on his face. “You gonna fuck me, babe?”</p><p>Piers trailed his fingers over the other’s soft mouth, pleased when Raihan let him push two fingers in, a mimicry of what he’d been sucking before. “Among other things.”</p><p>The inquisitive arch of a brow made him respond in kind, sinking down to join Raihan on the floor. He pushed him back, kissing him firmly before giving his throat some attention, biting a collar of bruises just low enough that they wouldn’t be seen when Raihan had to go into the gym tomorrow. They’d made that mistake only once before realizing it meant that his trainers would be far too distracted with gossip to actually get any work done.</p><p>He tugged at the joggers until he could strip them off. Raihan laid back, cock sliding into his own fist while Piers looked his fill of naked skin and silvery scars from years of training dragons. Piers could find art in nearly anything, could make music for even the most mundane things, but nothing inspired him quite like Raihan at his most open. When it was nothing but skin between the two of them and adoration evident in every word, spoken and not.</p><p>“Turn over, love,” Piers murmured against his collarbone, leaning back just enough to let him comply. He smoothed his hands reverently over the others arms and shoulders, making his way to the strong muscles of his back so he could knead the tension out of it. Raihan sighed contentedly, cock trapped between him and the rug, the texture of it edging towards painful in all the best ways and the lithe form of his lover warm against his back.</p><p>“You have all the best ideas,” he moaned when Piers dug into a particularly stubborn area he hadn’t even known he’d been carrying stress in.</p><p>“I know,” the singer replied smugly, nipping the shell of his ear as he worked. He stretched his arm out to grapple with their bedside table for a moment before returning with oil.</p><p>Raihan was lax and trusting beneath him as he coated his hands and began again at the base of his neck. Each area was given open mouthed kisses before it was worked over, and Piers could feel the other’s breathing deepen as he eventually moved lower to attend to his thighs and calves.</p><p>“Don’t go fallin’ asleep on me,” Piers chuckled, finishing up and reaching for the oil again.</p><p>“Your hands are magic, you know that?” Raihan mumbled, pressing his forehead against the floor and raising his hips when Piers tapped at them. “Want them in me so bad.”</p><p>“Not just yet.”</p><p>He took hold of the other’s hips and pulled him back a little further so he couldn’t rut against the floor as easily, spreading him wide and letting salvia pool in his mouth. The whimper he received when Raihan realized what he was doing was better than his favorite music.</p><p>“Oh my god, Piers, are you…” He gasped when Piers answered him by pressing a sloppy kiss to his hole, entire body alight and hyper aware that his cock was dripping at the thought of the singer eating him out. “Oh <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Piers hummed in agreement and slowly worked him open with little kitten licks of his tongue, pressing in deeper when he felt Raihan start trembling under him. He reached a hand around the other to hold his cock loosely and smear the precome over the head and nothing more. Raihan’s hips stuttered forward, trying to chase the sensation, but quickly mastered himself when Piers started to take his hand away. He was rewarded with two fingers slipping in beside the other’s tongue, pressing deep enough that he cried out, fingers clutched into the rug to keep from moving.</p><p>“Nnh, please,” he whispered, biting his own arm to keep any further begging from spilling out.</p><p>“Have some patience,” Piers said, a warning smack to his arse making Raihan shout and push back against his tongue before he could stop himself.</p><p>“Have some <em>mercy</em>, damn you!” Raihan retorted, stilling when Piers pulled away completely. “Nononono I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry, please don’t—”</p><p>“M’not leaving,” Piers assured him, holding up the bottle and showing him what he was doing as he poured it into his hand.</p><p>“I know better than to expect anything but sass from you,” he added with a cheeky grin. Raihan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the singer over his shoulder.</p><p>“That sounds like a challenge.”</p><p>Piers snickered, thoroughly coating his cock with the oil. “If that’s what it takes to get you to settle the fuck down and let me do my job, then sure. You can think of it as a challenge.”</p><p>Raihan went quiet for a moment, his eyes soft as he leaned his head back down on folded arms. Piers felt his heart ache, the sight of his lover splayed out on the floor for him too beautiful to resist.</p><p>“Your job?” Raihan asked quietly, rolling to lie on his back. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, but Piers was unable look away from the way his throat worked to swallow down some emotion Piers couldn’t quite read.</p><p>He nodded, settling in close so he was leaning over the taller man, kissing his jaw softly. “All work and no play with you,” he teased, loving that he could feel the laughter rumbling in Raihan’s chest. “But in all seriousness, when you’re trustin’ me with your body and your pleasure, it’s my job to make sure you enjoy every second of it. It’s nothin’ less than what you do for me when it’s the other way ‘round.”</p><p>He let himself go down easily when Raihan reached up to drag him close, face buried in his hair.</p><p>“You always know what I need,” Raihan said, voice low and painfully earnest. “Don’t really know why I bother fighting it.”</p><p>“Because you know I like it when you go off at the mouth,” Piers said, reaching down to guide himself to nudge against the other’s slick entrance. He waited till he heard the quiet <em>yes</em> before he pushed in slowly, both of them moaning in tandem when he bottomed out, as closely intertwined as they could be.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t trade it for anythin’,” Piers agreed, drawing back only to sink into him again, voice unsteady at how tight Raihan felt around him.</p><p>“Piers,” the other whimpered, clenching around him and making him have to grit his teeth so as not to come too soon.</p><p>“You gonna let me get you there now?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Raihan promised, fingernails raking down his back to palm at his arse and drive him in harder on the next thrust.  “Make me take it, love.”</p><p>Piers hissed out an expletive, grabbing Raihan’s hands away from himself and stretching out to pin them over both of their heads, his hair falling in a curtain around them as he started a quicker pace.</p><p>The dark, slick sounds of their lovemaking was a beautiful counterpoint to Raihan’s light, breathy hiccups of his name when he started fucking in deep enough to hit the other’s prostate.</p><p>“Ah! <em>More</em>, please Piers, I can’t—” Piers threw his entire weight into it, relishing in the way Raihan yelped when his back scraped harshly against the rug. “<em>Nnh</em>, just like that, fuck me hard—”</p><p>He caught the singer’s hand in his, pressing it over his throat, and Piers felt his entire body tense up in sudden, wild anticipation at the unexpected request.</p><p>“Colour,” he demanded, immediately pressing down when he was met with a desperate <em>green, green, it’s fucking green, Piers, oh fuck please</em>—</p><p>Raihan gasped in his last breath before he found his airflow cut off, making the dragon trainer writhe under Piers as he was fucked and choked in tandem. His dark skin was flushed and slick with sweat and Piers felt like he’d been struck by lightning when Raihan opened feverish eyes to look up at him, the desire and trust so evident in them that Piers wished he could suspend them in that moment forever. His fingers pressed bruises into Piers’ arms as the singer counted down the seconds before he’d have to let go, but not once did he tap their signal to stop.</p><p>“Raihan,” he said simply, waiting for their eyes to lock.</p><p>“Come for me.”</p><p>He lifted his hand and Raihan choked out a breathless cry, coming untouched, the mess smearing between them as Piers fucked him through it. Raihan gasped in breath after breath, his body torn between sensations until he shaking with it, grounded only by how tightly Piers was holding him. It only took the singer a handful more thrusts into his pliant body to follow him over. He was still shivering when he felt Piers spill inside him, whispering his name over and over until they were both spent.</p><p>The world came back much slower than usual as they floated back down and tried to catch their breath, but the uncomfortable position on the floor finally made itself known to Piers’ knees. He groaned, slowly pulling out, making Raihan look up blearily at him, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and smiling like he’d won a master ball in the lottery.</p><p>“Definitely remind me to thank the internet for that challenge,” he rasped, and Piers laughed, leaning down to kiss him gently.</p><p>“C’mon, can’t stay down here. On the bed with you,” he instructed, helping Raihan stand and managing to stumble their way over to the bed. He guided him down beneath the soft covers, brushing his locs out of his face. “You okay if I go to the bathroom to get something for your back and for cleaning up? That’s going to be a hell of a rug burn tomorrow.”</p><p>“Stay with me first?” Raihan requested, and Piers nodded, slipping in next to him. They turned onto their sides, Piers’ arms wrapping around the taller man and carefully checking his throat before kissing the back of his neck.</p><p>“You did so well,” he murmured. He stroked soothingly over the other’s chest, twining their legs together. “Thank you for trusting me with that. Worth it?”</p><p>Raihan kissed his palm, feeling deliciously wrung out. “Holy shit, more than. I’m warning you now: we’re gonna have to add that on the regular. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard without being touched.”</p><p>Piers snickered and slipped his fingers down to where he could feel his come leaking out of the other’s puffy hole. Raihan moaned and griped about having them having wait to go again before Piers lightly pinched his side.</p><p>“Absolutely insatiable. Let me take care of your back, and then we’ll see about me cleaning you out with my mouth, sound good?”</p><p>“You say the sweetest things,” he said with a smirk. It changed into a thousand-watt smile when Piers handed him his phone before crawling out of the bed to go and get the supplies. He immediately opened his Pidgetter, scrolling for a moment before finding the tag he wanted.</p><p>
  <em>Nbd, just died and went to Heaven. Whoever started the #NakedChallenge can have all my stuff because they fucking deserve it.</em>
</p><p>His phone was still buzzing out of control by the time Piers was finished making good on his promise for round two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>